EN ESTA VIDA Y EN LA OTRA TE SIGO AMANDO
by Yake Cullen Masen
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI BELLA SE SUCIDARA POR EL ANGAÑO DE EDWARD Y RENCARNARA 340 AÑOS DESPUES , PERO EDWARD NO ESTA PRECISAMENTE MUERTO….
1. Chapter 1

1820 CASTILLO DE MASEN

Dentro de las murallas del inponente castillo se celebraba un gran baile, el conde de Masen ,el gran señor de toda la region posedor de un gran poderio tanto en territorios como en ejercito .

Festejaba su reciente compromiso con Leyde Isabella el compromiso se arreglo cuando ellos eran a penas unos niños,pero ella estaba profundamente enamorada de el y esto le hacia feliz por que sabia que el nunca sintio nada pero un matrimonio eran palabras mayores y con el tiempo tenia oportunidades de enamorarlo anque el siempre semostrara distante y la habadiera constantemente :

-Edward ¡ Edward – gritaba a lo lejos su querido amigo Riley – te traje un regalito ve a tus aposentos y luegos me dices – enpujanolo lo animo a ir

-seguro le va a encantar – penso leyde Isabella apresurandose a ir a los aposentos de su prometido esto se le hacia un poco raro que se encontrara ahí ya que el nunca abandonaria un anfitrion pero unas risas le llamaron la atencion se escondio detrás de la pared del pasillo y quedo arrorizada con lo que vio: la Duquesa de Denali , Tania salir de los aposentos de su prometido con una sonrisa .

Con el alma destrosada se dirijio a su cuarto y hizo la inevitable pero antes se quieso despedir de el con una carta ,cuando termino le dejo lo unioc que la unia y le recordaba el gran engaño que ella solita se creo que idiota creerle a el , au anillo la sello y la dejo en su tocador , alado de su cama de un neseser saco lo que nunca hiba ocupar y lo uso para el unico fin que nunca penso que le pasaria : el engaño, le habia robado una parte de el , el ya no era suyo pero para que mentirse el nunca lo fue y eso se le grabo a fuego en la memoria.

-¿no asvito a Isabella?- se dirijio Edward a su nana esta le indico que o ultimoque sabiha de ella era que habia salido a buscarlo a sus aposentos despues de recibir un collar de jade ,el supuso lo que vio imediatamente se temio lo peor y se dirijio con paso rapido a su cuarto encontrabdo algo que le destrullo por completo ver a bella muerta por envenenamiento recostada en su cama como si estubiera dormida pero sabia perfectamente que nunca despertaria un obgecto brillante que descansaba en su tocador llamo su atencion su anillo de compromiso se aserco y leyo la carta que yasia con el :

Querido Edward

Se que talvez le sorprenda que le diga haci pero pase lo que pase nunca lo olvide talvez le cause alegria mi muerte solo le pido que aunque sea una sola lagrima derramela en mi tumba y si despues usted lo decide casese con ella pero sea muy feliz lo libro de mi presencia y por su puesto de un matrimonio que le causa tanta repudia ,se que para usted siempre e sido una carga desde que mis padres murieron ,usted se a echo cargo de mi a lo mejor nunca me vera mas como que una piedrita mmuy estorboso en su vida pero yo siempre lo amare.

Suya siempre

Isabella

Alterminar de leerla no creia lo que estaba leyendo y se echo a llorar, la nana entro y grito alertando a todos lo presentes la muerte de su niña pero a el no le inporto.

Al dia siguiente encontraron al duque de Masen arcodoen el salon principal el deseaba la muerte pero asta esta lo rechazo….


	2. ¿ PRIMERA VEZ ?

Otro día igual de aburrido que el anterior, la misma sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lugar esta vida que no tiene sentido alguno pero ni modo es lo que me toco vivir, me levante, agarre mi toalla y me dispuse ir al baño para ver si hace se despejaban todas estas ideas absurdas:

-! ISABEllA ¡a desayunar- grito su madre desde la cocina inmediatamente apareció ella con el mismo vestuario de siempre su vestido negro, blusa negra, medias del mismo color, solo con sombra y delineador negro

- hay Isabella porque te pones solo ese color y la blusa rosa que te regale ,pon que no te la pones – le dijo poniendo las manos la cadera esta solo la ignoro por que siempre era la misma historia nadie entendía que ella solo usaba negro porque estaba de luto con su alma y para que aparentar algo que no era ella no era normal y nunca lo seria pero parecía que el mundo nunca lo entendería.

Se dispuso a terminar de comer cereal cuando termino agarro su mochila y se fue de camino a la escuela esa rutina la tenia aburrida a sus cortos 17 años siempre era lo mismo su padre , mejor no hablar de él ya que el muy maldito las abandono apenas supo de su existencia para ella no había sido necesario porque muchos entraban en su mundo pero muy pocos soportaban estar en el, las clases continuaron igual de aburridas que siempre hasta que llego historia el maldito profe no se presento pero le daba igual se dispuso a oír música , cuando unos nudillos en la puerta le llamaron la atención de toso el grupo ya que estos estaban haciendo cosas diferentes unos platicaban , otros estudiaban pero nadie estaba en paz , era el director se aclaro la garganta :

-perdón , jóvenes les presento a el profesor suplente Edward Masen , adelante por favor – le indico a una persona que no se podía observar hasta que una sombra se fue acercando se pudo ver por el vitral de la ventana Isabella no supo lo que paso por que con tan solo ver a esos ojos verdes supo que ahí estaba el lugar donde pertenecía el calor que siempre le falto pero esa mirada parecía cansada sin brillo cuando supo salió de trance voltio la mirada in saber que esos ojos verdes añoraron tanto volver a fundirse con el chocolate de sus ojos ,tanto espero pero la paciencia era una virtud que había aprendido en tantos años que no le importo esperar un poco mas pero ese hermoso sonrojo que vio en las mejillas de su amada era tan encantador o más de lo que recordaba:

- hola buenos días soy su profesor suplente espero que nos llevemos bien – inmediatamente noto Isabella una seriedad con la que esperarías que hablara un caballero del siglo XIX no un hombre que aparentaba tener entre 20 y 30 años –los dejare con su profesor –indico el director y después salió ahora Isabella tenía que lidiar con un problema mayor tener que pasar una hora entera sin caer en la tentación de ver esos horizontes verdes


	3. EL PROFESOR

-bueno por ser mi primer día se tendrán que presentar y luego les daré lo que resta de la hora libre , empiezo con la señorita de este lado – y con esas palabras dejo que la hora se pasara como agua hasta que unos jalones la sacaron de su ensoñación

– tú la sosa de Swan, despierta te toca – dijo la idiota de Laurent.

-bueno yo soy Isabella pero todos me dicen Bella, como lo prefiera usted – apenas termine de decir cuando tocaron el timbre del almuerzo todos salieron disparados hacia la cafetería menos Bella que se kedo al ultimo ya que ellas se dirigía al patio trasero como siempre hasta que una voz que la estremeció hasta la ultima célula de su ser

– Isabella, Bella – ella voltio y se encontró con esa 2 esmeraldas verdes inmediatamente sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo

– ¿si profesor que desea? – contesto pero él se percato que el tiempo no la había hecho inmune a el

– el director me comento que eres una de las jóvenes mas estudiosa del plantel me alegro créeme, peor por lo mismo también necesitas un asesor ya que te presionas demasiado – ella solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza

– bueno yo me ofresco a ser tu asesor por supuesto si tu quieres – ella no podía decir nada ya que estaba en estado de shock él lo malentendió

– Bueno me conformo que lo pienses por ahora – y con esto último salió del salón dejando a una Bella demasiado confundida….

Todo su día transcurrió normal al llegar a su casa ,a hacer lo que faltaba de las tareas del hogar y pasarse una tarde entera encerrada en su cuarto cuando llegar la noche se despertó sobresaltada ya que un ruido en su habitación la despertó al principio no distinguí lo que era solo sabía que un objeto brillante estaba en su escritorio y resaltaba en el encaje negro de su mesa , cuando se ha cerco quedo estupefacta lo que resaltaba era un hermoso anillo de compromiso no uno común si no uno que esperarías ver en una tienda de antigüedades , estaba bañado en oro blanco con un hermoso diamante en medio rodeado con zafiros azules en forma de gota era alta y muy costoso solo bastaba ver la forma , cuando lo giro vio que por adentro tenía unas iniciales grabadas con mucha delicadeza : **I**_** Y E **_**ETERNAMENTE **, -¿ pero cómo había llegado esto aquí? – se pregunto ya que nunca en su vida lo había visto pero eso no contestaba ni mejoraba el nudo en la garganta que se le hizo al verlo esto era algo muy especial pero la pregunta era ¿por qué? ….

Esa noche la acompaño la misma pesadilla de siempre , ella corriendo por un pasillo muy desesperada mientras se recreaba en su memoria una sonrisa de una hermosa dama ella sufría se podía ver un rictus de dolor mientras dormía sin saber que a unos kilómetros de distancia su profesor volvía a sonreír pro que por fin iba a recuperar algo suyo después de tanto tiempo de cuidarlo , verlo crecer ahora si la podía ver como un hombre vea una mujer ya que su amor era infinito pero eso no quitaba el hecho de lo mejor no sintiera lo mismo que el , este sabia que tenia demasiadas cosas por explicar tanto que contar ….

Al siguiente día ella estuvo tan nervioso que lo único que hizo fue agarrarse el pelo en una coleta baja y no utilizo maquillaje solo uno jeans y una camisa de tiras del color del pantalón ; negro , al llegar la clase que tanto temía vio entrar al profe Edward ,vestido impecablemente , su piel era de un color blanco como la porcelana resaltaba con el color negro de su traje como si hubiera captado su mirada volteo a verla ella al hacer contacto con esos ojos verdes sintió su propio lugar de pertenencia pero al notar que había estado mucho tiempo viéndolo bajo la mirada ruborizada el solo sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía y fue muy satisfactorio

– Buenos días – comento a toda la clase contestando estos al unisolo

– Vayamos al último en el que se quedaron – con esas palabras Bella sabia que la clase continuaría normal y lo comprobó con decepción al terminar esta ella salió muy rápido y camino con prisa por el pasillo hasta que una mano la detuvo

– hola no me has dicho tu respuesta-Edward la soltó cuando se dio cuenta que no la había soltado

– perdón profe pero si me gustaría que fuera usted mi tutor le aclaro por ahora solo pudo decir esto sin ponerse nerviosa

– bueno si no importaría quisiera empezar hoy ya que más pronto mejor que tal si sigues al estacionamiento ahí tengo mi carro – ella solo hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza sabia que soportar esa tarde iba hacer un completo reto …


	4. EL CUADRO

_La casa estaba afueras del pueblo lo comprobó Bella al llegar no era precisamente una casa si no una mansión estilo gótico, con ventanales enormes y torres era una edificación del siglo XV era estar como en un cuento de hadas y eso ha completado con el acompañante era un mejor:_

_-Esta era la casa de mí bisabuelo es una gran edificación se construyo alrededor del año 1850 tardo 10 años su construcción por que esta iba hacer la casa donde viviría con su prometida – comento concierto deje de tristeza al entrar a la casa se notaba muy lúgubre:_

_-ven es por aquí - dijo el dirigiéndose a una puerta de grandes dimensiones color caoba al entrar se dio cuenta que era un despacho pero lo que más le llamo la atención era un cuadro que estaba colocado arriba de la chimenea , era un hombre y una mujer, pero la dama guardaba un enorme parecido a bella y esto la susto en lo único que eran diferentes era que ella tenía un enorme brillo de felicidad en los ojos cosa que nunca en su vida había sentido , pero el caballero que la acompañaba tenía un matiz altanero parecía que quemaban esos ojos verdes atreves de la pintura tenía un gran parecido con Edward ese toque desordenado , enfundado en un traje de una época pasado negro y parecía que su profesor era el que estaba retratado y la pregunta era ¿Cómo? , la vestimenta de ella era un vestido violeta con brocados en el busto negros y la blonda del vestido con encaje las mangas del mismo material sin olvidar que tenía el pelo peinado en un moño finamente elaborado:_

_-el era mi bisabuelo y la hermosa Isabella- hablo una voz atrás de ella esta inmediato se volteo y vio lo mas conmovedor el observaba el cuadro con devoción que cualquiera pensaría que veía una foto de el mismo con su esposa;_

_-ella nunca se caso con mi bisabuelo – agrego sin bajar la vista y con una mueca de nostalgia,_

_-el se llamaba Edward Duque de Masen pertenezco a la realeza de Inglaterra por él y ella lady Isabella futura Duquesa de Masen – hablo con cierta nota de solemnidad como si l esperara que se cumpliera,_

_- ¿Se casaron? –pregunto ella poniendo atención como si lo que fuera contestar fuera de vital importancia,_

_-no ella se suicido y al poco tiempo el también lo hiso – contesto y pudo observar furia en sus ojos al pronunciar el suicidio,_

_- ¿Pero como paso eso? , supongo que se amaban -Pregunto ella sorprendida por la respuesta sobre su muerte ya que esta lo creía imposible pues se vean que se amaban mucho bueno al menos se le notaba en los ojos a ella y el brazo posesivo que tenía el duque en el hombro de ella pero algo llamo su atención ya que ella tenía posando una mano sobre su rodilla y en esta tenía el mismo anillo que había encontrado en su habitación la noche anterior pero no lo comento ya que pensó que el la creería una loca,_

_-claro eso nunca lo supe solo sé que él la amaba tanto que por eso no pudo soportar su muerte, pero bueno eso es una historia que no quisiera contar. ¿Dime que asignaturas son las que se te hacen más pesadas? – pregunto cambiando drásticamente de tema, dándole la espalda y sentándose en el escritorio de madera,_

_-bueno son las matemáticas y la biología, ¿Pero que hará con eso?-pregunto bajando la mirada,_

_-empezaremos por que me vas a decir lo que haces en todo el día, después organizaremos tus oras de estudio ya que lo más seguro es que vengas a qui a estudiar para que tengas un lugar donde concentrarse – dijo poniéndose serio y haciéndole una señal para que se sentara enfrente de el _

…

_Y con eso termino la hora y cuando menos se dio cuenta la tarde se les fue en comentarios,_

_-¿Te veré mañana en la escuela?- le pregunto su profesor _

_-claro profe – aseguro ella ya que cuando estaba con el tiempo se les pasaba demasiado muy rápido era como si hubiera encontrado su legar en el mundo pero más valía que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones ya que haci siempre pasaba cuanto más se encariñaba con las personas mas sufría cuando se iban , lo mismo había pasado con Jacob como olvidarlo él era el único a quien había amando pero que paso al final mejor no recordarlo siempre era lo mismo pero había algo en Edward que le satisfacía parecía que el también había sufrido demasiado por alguna mujer como evitarlo si él era muy guapo de unos especulares ojos verdes y alto con un cuerpo bien definido, con esas ideas locas se fue hacia su casa al parecer encontró un taxi por arte de un milagro ._

_-por favor se que nuestro convenio fue muy claro pero no me puedo detener cuando estoy con ella , se que te prometí que nunca iba a contarle la historia pero es imposible tú lo sabes y no puedo parar se que con una condición me dejaste intentarlo una vez mas pero sin que interfiera en sus decisiones pero la amo, tu sabes que la amo sobre todo en el mundo- le reclamaba Edward a gritos dirigiendo su mirada al cielo poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta que no quedo nada de él, ya que lo necesitaban con urgencia en una audiencia divina en él lo más alto._

…

_Ya en la comodidad de su cuarto se puso a pensar en el anillo lo busco pero no lo encontró pensó que estaba muy estresado y durmió pero la misma pesadilla de siempre la despertó abrió los ojos muy rápido y mientras se orientaba se dio cuenta que algo le estorbaba en la mano cuando la vio quedo impactada, el anillo estaba en su mano colocado ¿Pero quién se lo había puesto? Era la gran pregunta trato de quitárselo hasta que una voz la interrumpió:_

_-no lo hagas Isabella , no – volteo y al ver a Edward que salía de una esquina al instante que lo vio cayó en la inconsciencia._

…_.._

_Un sonido incesante la despertó pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se fijo en su mano dándose cuenta que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior era un invento de su imaginación ya que el anillo descansaba en su escritorio pero podía jurar que sintió mariposas en su estomago al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su profeso ya que cuando lo pronuncio parecía que lo acariciaba con sus labios y a completado con la visión y lo que sintió , ella corriendo mientras el la perseguía pero vestidos con las ropas de un siglos atrás pero ella creyó que era una tontería estar imaginando y fantaseando con su profesor seguro el tenia una vida, una esposa y quien sabe hasta hijos , el nunca se fijaría en ella una adolecente de 17 años que no tenía nada de especial ,pensaba que nunca conseguiría un esposo y menos llegaría al matrimonio pues eso no se creó para ella , pero nunca había pensado haci ya que cuando Jacob vivía ella alguna vez soñó con una boda y al envejecer estar alado de su amor por que eso era para ella pero a su partida dejo un hueco donde tendría que estar su corazón que alguna vez latió y ya no lo hacía pero desde que conoció a Edward algo dentro de ella se sentía diferente ya que cuando estaba con él se ponía nerviosa, pero seguro que era por su cercanía , si seguro era eso con esas ideas se metió al bañar y al salir eligió un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro y un vestido straple negro se calzo sus botas de cuero negras de plataforma con cadenas arreglo su maquillaje todo negro y bajo :_

_-Hola mamá- comento _

_-Hola hijita te cuidas, nos vemos – hablo serrando la puerta tras ella ignorando el vestuario de su hija _

_- si má yo también te quiero – dijo al aire , agarro su mochila y camino a la escuela , al llegar ahí fue igual solo que tenía cierta emoción ya que las últimas 2 horas le tocaría asesoría con el profesor Edward y verlo otra vez después del sueño tan raro que tubo a completaba su emoción _

_-buenos días – comento entrando en el salón Edward _

_-buenos días vea lo que le traje – comento con cinismo Tanya entregándole una manzana y dejando ver su escote, un simple gracias fue lo que recibió , la clase continuo con normalidad pero Isabella no podía evitar las miradas que sentía y le provocaba una corriente eléctrica que le pasaba por todo el cuerpo , cuando ella levantaba la mirada el siempre la sostenía y cuando la bajaba parecía que él se le formaba una sonrisa o eso creía que era ya que solo se levantaba una esquina de sus labios parecía una sonrisa torcida._

_Pero cuando más atención le ponía a sus ojos era como si viera que en verdad no tenía 25 años si no centenares más era algo raro y cuando estaba divagando un sonido la atrajo a la tierra , era una dulce voz :_

_-Bella, bella- _

_-Edward- contesto sin pensar reacciono cuando lo había dicho sonrojándose al instante _

_-Perdón, perdón, lo siento – contesto con la mirada baja _

_-solo te avisaba que la clase ya termino pero como te vi muy emocionada pensando no quise gritarte enfrente de todos, y decirte que va ser imposible que hoy nos veamos en mi casa después de la escuela se que está mal que un profesor invite a una alumna a su casa pero como el director ya dio su autorización no hay problema pero hoy no va apoder ser ya que tengo que arreglar algunas cosas familiares- cuando termino de decirlo pude notar que estaba igual o más decepcionado que yo _

…_._


	5. YA LO SE

Ella imediatamente se desiluciono pero no dejo que lo notara

-claro no se procupe – contesto alegremente

, el solo asintio con la cabeza , estaba guardando sus cosas , agarro su mochila y se fue caminando al estacionamiento pensado que hacer en la tarde cuando una voz conocida llamo su atencion ,se dirijio a donde provenia y quedo inpactada con lo que vio y descubrio que era Edward ablando con otra mujer

-! que bueno no sabes lo feliz que me haces ¡ , -dijo cargandola y dandole vueltas

-una boda no sabes cuando alegria me dio cuando aceptaste nena-repitio el entusiasmado pero al ohirlo supo que todas su iluciones se despedazaron con aquellas palabras ,que tonta al pensar y que el no tubira novia era mas que ovio que una persona como el tubira una y mas si su novia se hiba a casar

Al llegar a su cuarto se puso a llorar ya que al enterarse de esa noticia un gran dolor se le instalo en el pecho pero lo mas raro fue que no entendia el por que de ese dolor ,claro le agradava estar con Edward a demas le gustaba pero el dolor parecia que ya lo habia sufrido antes pero la pregunta era ¿Cuando?,

el dolor era como si fuera amor por lo que sufria,con el alma hecha pedazos se dejo vencer por el sueño sin sabes que alguien la vigilaba y sufria junto con ella.

Este se aserco y la odservo recordando que se veia mucho mas bella de lo que recordava , se arodillo junto a ella le susurro:

-duerme mi amor y deja que el sueño se lleve todas tus procupaciones ,ya que no es cierto lo que esa cabezita tuya piensa ,la verdad es que soy un ser sin corazón y no tengo alma por lo tanto no meresco tu amor ,pero que no te quepa duda que luchare para que lo nuestro a diferencia del pasado ,dure eternamente y nada ni nadie lo pueda desunir , nisiquiera la muerte o el mismo Dios a quel que me permite o mas bien me da la oportunidad de no regresar si no es con tu amor por lo tanto no pueo entrar ni al cielo o al infierno por eso estoy aqui estancado esperando por ti , mi bella Isabella- termino de decir le acaricio suavemente la frente y deposito un beso , al terminar se echo allorar en lecho de su amada junto a ella

pero un susurro que salio de los labios de ella le trajo la vida al cuerpo:

- Edward te amo – esto le dio fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor que le causaba el pasado por que el amor que el sabia , se hiba a despertar en ella ya que nunca se olvido o dejo de sentir solo habia que dado en un letargo por una eternidad y que faltaba muy poco para que volviera a disfrutar con su amada como siempre soño, solo era dejar al tiempo hacer su trabajo y todo estaria hecho como devia de suceder , toda la felicidad que disfrutaba la pareja se hiba a cumplir tarde o temprano.

El oyo claramente cuando Rene yego por lo tanto con todo el dolor de su corazón, tubo que dejarla ahi en su cuarto y partir.

Amanecio igual que siempre , una ligera capa de neblina cubria la ciudada , apenas se filtraban unos cuantos rayos de sol,

cuando Bella se desperto imediatamente se dirijio al baño y vomito algo se sentia diferente era ella pero al mismo tiempo era otra persona con esas ideas se baño y cambio se puso unos jeans negros con una camiseta de holanes del mismo color de los jeans , al bajar se dirijio a su mami y sin pensar y como si un instinto unico hiso una reverencia:

- buenos dias madre, espero que tengas una maravillosa mañana - imediatamente su madre la miro raro

-hija ¿Que te pasa? - la regaño su madre ya que era raro

-no se madre - como explicar algo que ni ella tenia claro

en eso agarro su mochila y salio corriendo directo al bosque ya en la soledad se puso a llorar por Edward ,por ella,por todo sin encontrar una explicacion una vision la cego:

Se veia ella corriendo en un jardin jugando pero depronto volteo asi arriba y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en los jardines de la casa de Edward, oyo su voz:

- Bella por que te detienes- le dijo el agarrandola del brazo y viendola

-estoy en tu casa, yo no deveria estar aqui contigo - le dijo llorando pero no de tristeza sino de alegria ya que no podia estar triste si estaba con el

- esta es tu casa Bella , aqui viviran nuestros hijos cuando estemos casados - la palabra casados le volvia a la realida ella no se podia casar con su profesor eso no estaba bien

- pero tu eres mas grande que yo eso no puede ser posible- dijo recordadon con quien estaba ablando

- Bella si solo son 10 años solo eso,tu tienes 13 y yo 23 eso no te molestaba recuerda que nuestro conpromiso se arreglo cuando eramos pequeños y ahora no podemos hacer nada - le dijo el como si el no hubiera escapatoria al matrimonio .

Con esa palbraas regreso a la realidad cuando Edward aparecio en frente de ella :

- veo que ya te enteraste- el se arrodillo anfrente de ella y le tomo la cara entre sus manos

- recuerda Bella solo te pido eso , recuerda-

- yo no se de lo que estas ablando -

-mi vida as memoria tu y yo en la casa,tus padres,nuestro conpromiso, tu anillo amor solo piensa -y mediatamente u flachaso con todos los recuerdos le vino a la mente el dia del conpromiso , ella viendolo con otra mujer en el pasillo , la carta , la bebida y el amargo sabor de traicion

-alejate de mi Edward tu estabas con tanya yo los vi afuera de la que hiba hacer nuestra recamara nupcial recuerdas- le grito enpujandolo

- mi vida no es como parece ella fue a desearme mucha felicidad amor , no sucedio nada con ella ven vamos a casa - la quiso agarrar de la mano pero ella lo solto

-¿Donde esta mi casa Edward ?- pregunto ella llorando

-donde yo este amor , yo no pude morir por eso regrese por ti y me condene a esta vida si se puede llamar haci , soy una alma errante,vago en la soledad de mi existencia pero si estas aqui con migo no me inporta vivir haci toda la eternidad - le termino de decir dejando su corazón expuesto ante ella , el la abrazo y la teletrasporto a su casa

-deseo que me expliques que eres tu- le dijo exigiendo una respuesta a su cuestionamento

- bueno lo que soy yo es muy dificil de esplicar no soy un demonio ,soy un vampiro,pertenesco a esa linea entre lo vivo y lo muerto dios me dio la vendicieon o maldicion de nunca morir para tenerte toda la eternidad ami lado , esto sucedio cuando yo me quite la vida ...- dijo tomandola de las manos

-Pero yo tambien me quite la vida y no me converti en eso , explicame como sucedio , ¿Que tube que hacer para que no me pasara lo mismo ?- le pregunto ella a punto de llorar

- bueno es simple tu te la quitaste por amor por que segun tu yo te habia traicionado pero no era verdad por eso y no pediste otra vida para tener la oportunidad de tenerme , yo en cambio si pedi una segunda oportunidad por eso me la dio - le contesto el aconpañado de una caricia

-sabes algo yo se sigo amando como la primera vez que te vi en el funeral de mi padre cuando tenia escasos 7 años desde ese momento supe que te amaria para toda la eternidad, pero cuando me quede sin mis padres crei que tu nunca te hibas a fijar en una mocosa sin sentido por eso me aleje de ti ya que no le encontraba sentido a seguir tu sonbra de noche y de dia y cuado nisiquiera te davas cuenta que siempre te esperaba cuando salias de viaje o cuando llegasvas tarde de algun baile por eso me aleje - le recordo ella llorando y enseñando todo por lo que habia pasado cuando estaba viva

- claro que te amaba nunca pensaste quien era la persona que siempre te enviaba flores cada viernes pero cuando tu te mostraste mas distante supe que te habia perdido mucho antes de haberte ganado- le confeso el con el corazón en la mano

-si pero nunca se me va a olvidar que ...

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Isabella solo contaba con 15 años era una niña practicamente ,

Se dirijia ala habitacion de Edward para decirle por una vez por todas que lo amaba y ya que por fin habia regresado de un viaje de 2 años por las indias a cerrar unos tratados de comercio , cuado supo que por fin habia regresado corrio a su abitacion sin saber lo que se hiba encontar...

-Edward, Edward - entro gritando a su cuarto cuando abrio la puerta se quedo orrorizada con lo que observo el estaba acostado durmiendo pero detras del bionbo vio una figura femenina vistiendose cuando salio de ahi se dio cuenta que era la duquesa de Denali

- buenos dias Lady Bella , no lo despierte sigue durmiendo ya que anoche fue una noche muy pero muy movida y deve estar cansado, asta luego Lady Isabella - termino de decir con una sonrisa y se perdio en el pasillo con un contoneo de caderas demaciado vulgar .

Ella ya no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas y se fue llorando a su cuarto y desde ahi se propuso tratar de olvidarlo ya que tonta fue al ir a declararle su amor cuando el se revolcaba con otra, ella si era una mujer no una niña como ella por eso no le reclamo nada , nunca mas lo hiba a perseguir ,nunca mas, se juro ...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- A si fue como me fuí desulucionando de ti haro ya entiendes mi conportamiento y sobre las flores creo que llegaron demaciado tarde si tan solo hubieras demostrado tantito intyeres en mi cuando yo lo moste en ti hubieran sido muy distintas las cosas - termino de decir con desepcion

-lo siento si tan solo lo hubiera sabido todo seria muy diferente amor pero perdoname ahora que tengo la inmortalidad te convertire y viviremos eternamente en paz por que de que me sirve si no te tengo aqui para disfrutarla con tigo - se arrodillo frente a ella y se lo pidio

- pero que pasara con mi madre yo no puedo volver haci con ella eso seria terrible - dijo muy preocupada

la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la mancion cuando la bajo se fue devilitando poco a poco pero no le comento nada a ella

- ahorita regreso tengo que consultar algo primero esperame en el despacho - termino de decir y se fue muy rapido ahi

para ella era lo ms raro su conportamiento , espero mucho tiempo y nada se ohia asta que unos estruendos llamaron su atencion y un dolor laserante se le isntalo en el pecho , fue corriendo a donde provenian y se topo con un salon estilo victoriano y su amor se encontaba en medio llorando su vista viajo por el salon asta que se encontro con unas sillas echas pedasos , imediatamente se a serco a Edward

- ¿ Que tienes ? - pregunto muy triste pero cuando Edward lavanto la cara pudo observar que lloraba sangre y esta se escurria por sus mejillas

- nada , nada no desaprovechemos es tiempo que estamos juntos ven bailemos - Edward se hiba devilitando por que Dios no perdono que el le haya revelado la verdad y se haya interpuesto contra su volumtad al declararle sus sentimientos por eso poco a poco lo hiba dejando si energias asta que ya no pudira mas y la muerte lo viniera a reclamar dando fin a su inmortalidad.

Ella acepto y vailaron , bailaron como nunca lo habian echo estaba echo el uno para el otro y parecian dos figuras de porcelana fina bailando al unisono ella recordo la ultima noche que habia psado haci con el y se dio cuenta que habia sucedido en la fiesta que se organizo para suconpromiso en ese mismo salon ella disfruto junto a el al terminar de bailar el cayo muerto a sus pies .

HOLA LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO NO PODIA PIDO SU APOYO A UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SE LLAMA TU MI INFIERNO PERSONAL


End file.
